Morning Glories 3
Morning Glories 3 is the third issue of Morning Glories. The issue sold out at the distribution levelhttp://geek-news.mtv.com/2010/10/18/morning-glories-2-and-3-sell-out-at-distribution-level/ and underwent a second printing. Solicitation While the rest of the Glories prepare for their first day of classes, Jade finds herself trapped in the Nurse's office and about to undergo a ghastly procedure. But when she attempts to make her escape, she stumbles across the deadliest secret yet found within the hallowed halls of Morning Glory Academy! Continuing the most hotly anticipated new series of the year! It's Runaways meets Lost from the writer of FORGETLESS, SHUDDERTOWN, and EXISTENCE 2.0! Synopsis Flashback 1490: A Spanish-speaking woman held in a cell hears a scraping noise. A light shines into her cell as the scraping digs a hole in her wall from the other side. Her neighbor reveals she has been in her cell for sixteen years, and made the hole by severing her finger and digging with the bone. The neighbor asks the girl if she speaks English, and to translate a message the neighbor has written on her wall: “the hour of our release draws near”. Now Casey Blevins confronts Georgina Daramount on the whereabouts of Jade Ellsworth. Daramount refuses to give any information. When Casey persists, Daramount hints that Jade’s well-being may depend on Casey’s behavior. Casey leaves, furious. Ike stops Casey in the hall. He tells Casey that the best way to get what she wants isn’t to let them know, or to ask: “You show them you can take it.” Jade wakes up in a medical office. She exits into the hallway and overhears Susan Dagney and the school nurse, Nine. Nine seems to think Jade “knows”, and says the only way to be sure is to “crack open her skull and see what comes pourin’ out”. Jade flees downstairs. In the basement, she finds a long hallway with several padded cells on each side. She encounters a Spanish-speaking bald girl wearing a patient gown. As the security team approaches, the girl orders Jade behind her. She incapacitates the guards and then takes a guard's knife and slashes his neck. Using his blood, she writes the same message for Jade that the woman in the cell wrote in 1490. Jade is taken back to the nurse’s office, where she is strapped down and injected in the neck by Nine. Meanwhile, Casey sits in class and scribbles the same message in her notebook. The class focuses on the Spanish Inquisition , particularly Torquemada, and mentions that he was instrumental in expelling the Jewish People from Spain despite being of Jewish descent himself. Characters Featured *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Ike **Jade Ellsworth *Ms. Daramount *Nine (First Appearance) Supporting *Miss Dagney *Megan (First Appearance) Easter Eggs and Cameos Cultural References *Ike references Lucy van Pelt from Charles Schultz's Peanuts comic strip, and says he finds them adorable. *Ike refers to Jade as a Suicide Girl Questions Answered Questions *Why did Casey know the phrase "The hour of our release draws near?" Answer. Unanswered Questions *What is the significance of the lesson about Torquemada? The flashback at issue's lead happens during Torquemada's office as Chief Inquisitor, about two years before the Alhambra Decree. The comment about his ancestry also connects to the main theme of pressuring people into forced separation from their parents. Quotes References External links *Morning Glories #3, Image Comics *Morning Glories Study Hall #3 at Multiversity Comics *Morning Glories #3 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 03 Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Megan/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances